A Witch's Tale
by Charlie1944
Summary: AH/AU S2 Prompt: "What happens when Rebekah tells Kol he is 'As dumb as a lamp post?"' Rebekah/Kol (not a couple) Claire Holt and Nate Buzolic as Rebekah and Kol. Family/Holiday This is my first story, please be gentle. Requested by LitLover 101.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The**_ _ **Originals**_ **. All rights belong to Warner Brothers Television.**

 **Greetings from a newbie. I hope you like this first effort.**

 _ **A Witch's Tale:**_

"Rebekah," Kol called. It surely sounded like Kol. It could be the medications that the witchy crew had been force-feeding her. She sat up at a 90-degree angle in her very plain bed, in that ornate house.

Rebekah was hungry, very hungry! She decided to go downstairs and forage. When she walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge, she pulled on the door, but it wouldn't open. _Oh, well, there must be goodies in the cabinets,_ she thought. "Oh, damn, these won't open either," she hollered. But no one responded because, you see, there were no visible beings anywhere. Everyone was gone. Next, she tried the "fruit" that looked so inviting, but no! She tried to bite it but instead she nearly broke a tooth. Why? It was wax or whatever they represented fruit as these days.

And then an idea hit her. "Try the front door," popped into her head. She walked uneasily toward the living room, pulling the doorknob over and over again which yielded no results.

So she tried to lay down on the couch but there was a body there, real or imagined (your guess is as good as hers) that smelled strangely like Kol. "What the bloody hell!"

 _Huh, well I'll just go back to bed,_ she thought, but when her foot touched the first stair it felt like think mud, not thick carpeting.

"Do we have a problem?" she heard Kol ask. Was Kol really here? She was surely looking at the striking image of him. And she was bloody angry.

"Yes, I'm really here," Kol intoned "and since it's close to Christmas I'm going to give you one present. What is your greatest desire, sister?"

"Happiness and hope for a better tomorrow," Rebekah replied.

"Your present will be delivered in one package," Kol told her.

When she turned around Kol was gone and a crib stood in his place.

"You are beautiful," Rebekah cooed. The baby has soft brown skin and has Rebekah's blue eyes. "What a lovely surprise," Rebekah mused. "I wish your father were here. Two heads are better than one and I need to get out of here."

"Exactly my thought," Kol whispered. "How would you like me to serve them, with or without their pointy caps? You do know they are still here? Yes, I am referring to your keepers. I have a bit of an appetite myself."

"Careful, Kol," Rebekah exclaimed. "Remember, I'm a witch now, too-like Mother." She is looking for a way out and away from too many possibilities.

"Are you sure that isn't part of your unreality. Maybe the baby is, too."

Kol, you are cruel—must be the vampire coming out in you. Is that why you closed me in here? You wanted to be like Klaus—keep me alive but locked up like a lab rat." She is inching in the direction of anything that would allow her escape.

And the witch proceeded to try everything that looked like a door. Alas, no doors.

 _How about a window?_ She thought. _Preferably. Oh, no, matter the bars. These windows were made for a doll house. I'm definitely not going through one of them. And again,_ she questioned her sanity. _I'm definitely not Alice, nor do I have her magic mushrooms._

 _MIKAELSON_

Kol was watching Rebekah with mixed feelings. "Do I help the damsel in distress?" he asked himself. "She blames me for all of it—the good and the bad." Could this not end with a fairy-tale ending? But there was part of him who was like that gnarled, green man in that world-renowned Christmas story. He thinks of his own tiny witch, Davina, not much bigger than that sprite from that other story—would she have a shrunken heart? Would she allow Rebekah to wake to some Shakespearean tragedy? To be, or not to be, a prick…

 **As the all-knowing author, I have the answers. Will I give them away? No! However, here are a few options of how the story could finish…**

 **Rebekah awakens in a hotel, in New York. Marcel dozes in a chair, Esperanza (their baby) sleeps in his lap. Carefully, Rebekah takes her from him. Marcel sighs and Rebekah thinks:** _ **This is hope and happiness.**_

 **When Rebekah awakens she has a feeling of dread. Esperanza is not in her crib. Marcel starts. They both look towards the door. A figure in black walks out—it is Dahlia?**

 **Kol stands over Rebekah. "Wake up, sister. Time to go," says Kol.**

" **Where to?" asks Rebekah.**

" **You'll know when we arrive," answers Kol.**

" **You are as dumb as a lamp post," Rebekah tells him.**

 **Klaus walks into the house but is tied up by invisible witches. Enter Esther who is orchestrating this whole performance. Question—does she still seek revenge on her children, three of whom are here?**

 **Freya appears and wakes Rebekah. "Will you save me and my child?"**

" **Yes, Rebekah, I am the one who can undo this magic and take you to a family celebration?"**

 **Now, wait, this is Kol's decision. If you were Kol, what would you do?**

 **Thank you for your patience with this story. I like open-ended stories. It allows a bit of imagination on the part of the audience.**


End file.
